Prove Your Love
by ConverseWithMyDress
Summary: “She’s in hospital.” Shane stood rigid for a few moments, his mind digesting the words, his heart slowing down to an almost deadly pace.' Mitchie is fed up with Shane's main priority being the band, but will he be there when she needs him most? Smitchie.


**Prove Your Love. **

Mitchie Torres felt an involuntary shiver pass through her spine as she walked faster through the streets of New York City. She quickly pulled her coat tighter around herself; desperate to keep the warm bundled around her. It was mid-winter now and the cold air bustled uncomfortably around the buildings, wrapping itself around Mitchie's frustrated body, much like the darkness that had settled around her.

Mitchie let out a groan as her mind thought back to her recent argument with Shane, her husband of two years. Why had they argued? Well, Mitchie had taken enough of being put second, Shane was hardly ever at home, he was barely in the same country as her. And Mitchie had finally let him know exactly what she felt about his constant touring, this was, of course, over the phone, Shane currently four hours away.

_It's his job for gods sake. How can you be mad at him for following his dream._

Mitchie scolded herself, she knew now that she had over-reacted, she knew that she was wrong for shouting at him down the phone. He was in an internationally famous band, she had known this when they had first begun to date, she had known the downfalls of dating a busy celebrity yet she had chosen Shane anyway. She could hardly ask him to chose between her or the band, but that was practically what she had done.

_Is it really that bad for wanting him to spend time with me? _

Mitchie thought to herself, shaking her head disgustedly as she did. Shane did spend time with her, every second he could, that just wasn't enough for Mitchie anymore. She knew that Shane missed her when he was away, she knew that Shane loathed being apart from her for such long periods of time. But still, she had acted as if he had never given her a second thought, as if he didn't love her. But Mitchie knew all to well that he did.

Mitchie sped up a little faster as she wandered through the town, as if the increase in speed would be able to rid her of her guilt, as if she could run away from the distaste that plagued her thoughts.

Mitchie pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a migraine begin to pulse its way through her forhead, her mind swamped with so many contradicting emotions. She despised being put second, but she loved Shane and she would not stop him from doing what he loved.

With that final thought Mitchie pulled her phone from her pocket, noting the time and realising she had just enough time to get hold of him before he had to go on stage. A small buzz of happiness coursed through her at the thought of telling her how much she loved him once again. Mitchie smiled lightly as she scrolled through her phonebook, her feet moving aimlessly as she focused on the names.

**Shane. **

Mitchie bit her lip, slightly nervous as her thumb hovered over the call button, the apology already forming in her mind. But before Mitchie could press the button a loud monotone noise bellowed into her ears, coupled with the screaming screeches of brakes, the noise ripping excruciatingly through her head. Mitchie jumped around, the two noises causing her heart to jump erratically, the phone dropping, forgotten from her grip. Two blinding lights then filled her vision, the noise getting louder. Her brain, working slower than ever, finally established the situation, recognising the events.

But it was too late.

Mitchie felt an excruciating pain tear through her body as the car hit her.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Shane!"

Shane Gray turned his head towards the voice that bellowed his name, his eyes falling upon a short, plump man he knew to be an assistant. He was making his way through a crowd of people, his arms moving desperately in the air.

"Yeah?" Shane mumbled, his feet moving nervously beneath him, the before show jitters buzzing furiously through his stomach.

"I…Mi…erm." The man stuttered, wincing as he realised the severity of the sitatuion, and how difficult it was to explain.

"What is it? I've kind of got something to do.." Shane replied, annoyance clear in his tone as he signalled to the man calling for Connect Three.

"It's…It's about Michelle Gray." The small man finally spat out, his eyes wide and tense as he watched Shane's expression soften and then crease in confusion.

"What about her?" Shane asked, his eyebrows knitted together. His eyes now fixated upon the mans strained face. "What about Mitchie?" Shane demanded.

"She's…she's in hospital, Mr Gray."

Shane stood rigid for a few moments, his mind digesting the words, his heart slowing down to an almost deadly pace. She couldn't be, they must have the wrong person. His Mitchie couldn't be in the hospital, it wasn't even comprehensible.

"She can't be, she was fine when I spoke to her a little while ago. They must have another Michelle." Shane said panicked, his mouth spitting out the words as fast as he could, as if speaking them would suddenly make them real. "Who told you this?"

"Her friend Caitlyn rang." The small man replied.

Shane felt a enormous weight fall into the pit of his stomach, causing his throat to constrict tightly, the urge to vomit pouring through him.

"What….why?" Shane managed to croak out, tears building up within his eyes.

"Erm…" The man stammered, clearly not prepared for this type of reaction. "She got hit my a car, Sir."

Shane staggered backwards, his mind flooded with images of a car smashing into Mitchie, her frail mangled body being left lying in the street, her bloody pouring unneeded over the road. The spark in her eyes slowly diffusing as she took her last breath. Shane shook his head suddenly, knowing that those thoughts would do no good.

"Is she….ok?" Shane questioned, his voice cracking as the first of the tears made their way slowly down his cheeks. Shane clenched his fists as the man opened his mouth to speak, he wasn't sure if her could handle the answer, especially if it took his Mitchie away from him.

"I honestly don't know. This girl, Caitlyn, was crying too much, that's all I could make out." The man replied honestly.

Shane took a shaky breath, his whole body erupting in violent tremors. He couldn't lose her, not now, not like this, not when they had so much to look forward to, not when the last thing they did was argue.

"Shane." Nate called, walking towards his paralysed band mate, his eyes unmoving as they locked onto the floor, Mitchie's face all he could see. "We've got to go on stage."

* * *

Mitchie opened her eyes wearily, a small moan dispersing from the back of her throat as her body pulsating with a dull ache. Her eyes roamed around the shockingly white hospital room, tears swarming her eyes as the memories returned to her, the pain and the fear returned to her. Mitchie bit back her tears, chewing on her lip as she felt a fresh sear of pain, bright lights ghosting her vision. Before Mitchie could dwell any further on the past events a nurse entered the room, a clipboard clutched to her chest.

"You're awake!" The nursed gasped, a smiled appearing on her face as she continued "That's great."

Mitchie managed a small smile, listening intently as the nurse began to explain her situation, informing her of the damage. Mitchie pressed her lips into a hard line as she was told of her broken bones and the numerous stitches that were now scattered around her body.

As the nurse left Mitchie found herself succumbing to the tears that she had so desperately tried to hold on to. They flooded her vision as they fell from her eyes, gliding over her cheekbones. They were no longer because of the injuries, but because the thought of never seeing Shane again had crashed into her mind. How could she have been so stupid?

Mitchie swallowed forcibly as the image of Shane with another woman, another family tore her heart apart. Mitchie held her hand to her mouth, muffling a sob as she mentally scolded herself, reminding herself that she was fine. But were she and Shane?

As if answering her prayers the hospital door burst open, a bedraggled Shane crashing into the hospital room as he skidded to a halt in front of Mitchie's bed, his chest falling up and down as he struggled for breath.

"Mitchie." He breathed, his jaw clenching as he looked down at Mitchie's petite body, her arm wrapped in a cast, cut's and purpling bruises dotting her beautiful face.

"Shane!" Mitchie gasped, gritting her teeth as she sat up slightly, pain dispersing through her.

"Oh god, Mitchie." Shane exhaled as he rushed forward, his eyes swarming her body as he stopped a few inches short of her. "Thank god."

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie questioned, completely stunned by this unexpected appearance.

"Because you're here." Shane said simply as he pulled a chair closer to the bed, slowly taking a seat upon it.

"But you're meant to be…"

"I know." Shane cut across as he leant forward, encasing one of her hands within his own. "But I had to…I had to come."

"You shouldn't be here, I asked them not to call you." Mitchie whispered, shaking her head. Shane looked up at her, his eyes silently questioning her as he removed his hands as sharply as if she had burnt him.

"Did you not want to see me?" He asked, clearly hurt.

"No, not that." Mitchie said abruptly. "I'm sorry." She added, a small smile playing on her lips "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I shouldn't make you choose between me and the band, I was being selfish. That's why I didn't want them to call you, you should be performing." Mitchie said softly.

"Mitchie…" Shane started, but his voice seemed to break, he looked down at his feet, as if preparing himself, but Mitchie soon realised he was crying. "You are so much more important than a stupid performance." He finally managed to choke out, his eyes meeting hers as he did. "And if you asked me to, I would leave that band in a second." He added, causing Mitchie's heart to swell with sheer devotion.

"I would never…"

"I know…but, I just…I wanted you to know that."

"Shane…are you ok?" Mitchie finally questioned as she watched Shane fight against further tears, his jaw clenching wildly as he did. He was pale, shockingly so, his hair sitting recklessly upon his head.

"Of course I'm not." Shane replied bluntly. "I…I thought I'd lost you." He whispered.

"But you didn't, I'm fine." Mitchie reassured him. "Just a few broken ribs, a broken arm and some stitches." She added, adding a forced laugh upon the end, hoping to convince him she was fine…but he saw straight through it.

"You could have d…" Shane stopped himself, his tongue refusing point blank to produce the word, the mere thought of it was enough to drive him insane. "I don't know what I would have done…" Shane choked out, his eyes once again upon the floor. Mitchie stayed silent, sensing that he needed a few moments to compose himself.

"I just kept thinking that the last thing we did was argue…" Shane muttered, burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry." He finally whispered.

Mitchie looked at the man sat by her, a sad smile etched into her features. She pushed herself up, wanting nothing more than to hold him, but a stabbing of agony prevented her from doing so, and instead forced a sharp intake of breath.

Shane's head snapped up at the noise, his hands dropping as Mitchie tried harder to push herself into a seated position. Shane shook his head at her persistence before rising up and sitting, warily, next to her upon the bed. She shuffled over slightly, muffling the groan that was building up in her throat.

"I'm sorry." Shane whispered again as he grabbed Mitchie's hand and placed an adoring kiss upon her forehead. Mitchie moved her head so it was resting upon his chest, her body fitting against his own with ease. "You know I love you, right? More than anything in the world."

"Of course." Mitchie said quietly, her hand playing subconsciously with the fabric of his shirt. "I love you, too. I always will….no matter how you take this news okay?" Mitchie added as a second thought, cringing at how the statement sounded.

"What?" Shane questioned, dumbfounded.

"Shane, I have something I need to tell you." Mitchie said quietly. She paused for a moment. "The Doctor found something when they were taking the x-rays."

"What?" Shane asked hoarsely, his mind falling into a pit of despair as he imagined the worst possible scenarios. "Mitchie, what is it?" He demanded, pulling her up gently so that he could look into her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She murmured, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You're….You're pregnant?" Shane stuttered, his mouth falling open. Mitchie merely nodded slowly, a loving yet slightly fearful look upon her face. " Is it, okay…you know, after….?" Shane's voice died out, his mind not wanting him to think back on Mitchie's accident.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's strong." Mitchie confirmed, placing a hand on her stomach.

The room fell silent, Mitchie returning her gaze to her speechless husband, could it be that he didn't want a family, that he didn't want a child? Fear clutched tightly onto Mitchie's heart as Shane held an expressionless face, but then, a beaming smile broke out upon his lips and then he was laughing, his eyes a light with sheer bliss, his hand joining Mitchie's upon her stomach.

Shane leant forward, capturing Mitchie's lips in a kiss, something he had wanted to do the second he had burst through the door. He smiled against her lips, wondering how one person could go from such deathly fear to such joyous ecstasy in a matter of minutes.

This night, Shane knew, had change his life forever. Not only would he now have a child, but now he would fight to spend every moment he could with Mitchie, with his family. No matter how much it damaged his career, no matter how much his managers loathed him, he knew Nate and Jason would stand beside him and he knew Mitchie would always be there. No matter what.

* * *

A/n: Okay, Okay...I know that this is probably the worst thing I have ever posted on fanfiction but wait, I have an excuse for posting such utterly rubbish work. I have some seriously exciting things planned for the next few days, and you know when you're looking forward to something, the days go really slow, so...I wrote this to try and make the day go quicker! :D See, thats a good excuse. However, there is no excuse for me not even reading it through or spell checking it....that I only have myself to blame for!

I do apologise if you read it all, but hey, feel free to review and tell me just how much you hated it. Or, If you actually did like it (Long shot I know) you could review too! Agh!

Oh and if you want to read something actually worth reading go to my homepage and find the link for a joint story with myself and my best friend on this site Kacee, it's called Paranoid and if I do say so myself, it's pretty awesome!

Thanks for checking this out and sorry it was crap, I'll do better next time! Emma. x


End file.
